PK Chu
''OAK: This isn't the time to use that!'' PK Chu 'was a Tag-Team comprised of Red and Ness. The name is a combination of the PK (Psychokinesis) often used by Characters in the ''EarthBound series, and the Chu comes from Pokemon's Mascot, Pikachu. They are a former Co-Op Champions. In VGCW '''PK Chu is a team that has culminated from an event that happened a long time ago back in Season 1; the dreaded "I Quit!" Match. With both of their jobs on the line, it was Ash Ketchum who would survive, meaning that Ness was immediately fired. Since then, Ash has won the Casual Championship and evolved into Red, holding claim to the greatest reign VGCW has ever seen, but ever since he lost his title, Red has struggled to capture the glory he had when he was Casual Champion. And then, Ness came back, better and stronger than he was originally, and he was back to challenge the one who caused him to get fired, which was Red. In a classic, Ness managed to take the win despite being hit with multiple Finishers, which earned Red's respect, and the two shook hands, but when Kefka tried to spoil their gesture of goodwill, they beat him up. With this act, a new friendship, but more importantly, a new Tag-Team, was born. 'Season 8: Double Battles' Hopping on Red's Bicycle, PK Chu debuted on May 20th against former Co-Op Champions, Wario Ware Inc. Ness managed to stand toe-to-toe with both opponents, but it was Red who was able to come back after a slow start and pin Wario to give PK Chu an amazing debut win. Two weeks later, the new team faced off against The Mystical Ninjas. Perhaps it was a bad night for a match, as someone had not been paying attention to the booking sheet and so the tag team match happened immediately after Ness had literally just finished wrestling in a fatal four way match (which he had lost). Maybe there was just something in the air in general, as the Ninjas would act more like monkeys and PK Chu would emerge bikeless, looking like and being labeled as prats. Whatever the case may be, Red's failure to hit the Giga Impact wound up costing the team in the end of a highly entertaining encounter, Ness apparently too tired to be in the right place at the right time to stop it. The two young guns would only have one more tag match in Season 8; tired of being bullied, Ness would challenge Groose and Co. to a tag match; challenging them all proved to be a mistake, as Groose would accompany his two minions as a manager and interfere repeatedly during the match; he would ultimately be ejected, but the Pokemon trainer and psychic baseball player would not be able to capitalize and would lose the match. Red would ultimately avenge the loss with a victory over Groose, and the rest of Season 8 would have PK Chu focus on singles matches: both would gain title shots for the World and Casual Titles respectively, though both would come up short in their efforts. The other notable things would be the two Royal Rumbles the pair found themselves in; Ness would not only win the first, but throw Red out in the process of winning. While Ness would hardly be alone in tag team partners fighting that night, the pair would also enter the 20 man rumble held during End Game 8...and Ness would throw his partner out AGAIN. Every man for himself aside, it seemed a distressing pattern... Or the final kinks before a long, glorious road. 'Season 9: SUPER EFFECTIVE' With Season 9 beginning, like Season 3, with a tag team tournament, and with Red and Ness' losing efforts in the latter half of Season 8, few likely expected much of the two children as they were one of the four established teams entered into said tournament, the other four slots taken by new teams. Red and Ness would end up facing the newly debuting Birds of Prey, and Red would show that the old days of Falcon being his bane were over, the Pokemon trainer showing the racecar driver his moves and pinning him with a MewTwo. In the end, PK Chu would be the only previously-established team to make it to the semi-finals... They would find themselves facing quite a challenge: The Dark Lords, a team composed of Ganondorf and Dracula. Not only were the two powerful heavyweights, but Ganondorf's record spoke for itself; even images flashed during the song of night predicted PK Chu's destruction. The young team refused to just roll over and die though, and when the match began, fought with all the ferocity they could muster. They would have two advantages. One was the fact it was a Tornado Tag Team No Disqualification match. The other would be that PK Chu actually acted like a team. The two dark lords would hammer and smash the young guns repeatedly, but Ness would be on point to make two crucial saves, as well as showing his trademark endurance in kicking out from a DVD/Burial combo. Ganondorf and Dracula would prove to be not as in sync, and after hammering the vampire with a second PK Elbow, Red would hold Ganondorf off as Ness scored the pin, PK Chu winning in a massive upset. It was still the semi-finals, though, and one more match awaited them; the Mavericks, a team composed of former VGCW champion Proto Man, now calling himself Break Man, and the incredibly powerful Air Man, who had thwarted Red's attempt to regain his Casual Belt in Season 8. Perhaps PK Chu's luck had run out... It hadn't. Neither had their stamina. The two would be on the defensive for most of the match, and both would endure finishers from their robotic foes, but both PK Chu members would manage to kick out and return fire with a PK Elbow and a MewTwo. Air Man would endure the attack; Break Man would not, and to many in the crowd's surprise, Red would score the pin and take the tournament, putting PK Chu back on the map in a big way and earning them a title shot against the dominate tag team champs, the Saiyans. Ready and willing, PK Chu would find that the Saiyans had some match-making power, as they would place the tournament winners into a match against Barret and Flint the next Night. The two teams would engage in a heated match, but Red would ultimately prove himself a superior warrior to Barret once more, pinning him with a MewTwo and giving PK Chu a great deal of momentum going into their championship match. The next Night, PK Chu and the Saiyans exchanged heated words, the two youngers ready and willing to have the match right then and there, only for Baz McMahon to emerge and make it a six-man tag team match instead, with Red and Ness being teamed with VGCW champion Scorpion. Scorpion half-encouraged and half-threatened the two to do their best or answer to him, but coming off a crushing loss to Phoenix Wright the previous night perhaps weighed on the champion more than he realized; Ness would wrestle the first part of the match, but after tagging in Scorpion, Scorpion would seemingly try to wrestle the whole match himself, and no sooner would he tag in Red then he would tag himself back in. It proved a disastrous choice, as Scorpion would fall prey to Vegeta's Demonic Rush, with the ever-treacherous Guile ensuring that PK Chu could not come to the aid of their teammate in time. With the actual match arriving the next Night, the two kids did their best to psyche themselves up for their ultimate challenge, and would proceed to engage the Saiyans in a complete war. It ended up being a war of attrition, as both teams would endlessly batter each other with conventional moves, with Vegeta the only one who managed to land a Finisher. Both times he did, however, PK Chu would break up the pin. With both teams having beaten each other to a pulp, the deciding factor proved to be a fortunate bit of positioning: in an ironic echo to their last tag team loss before they began their winning streak, Ness placed Nappa in a submission hold, and Vegeta's efforts to break it up would be snarled by ref positioning for a crucial second, allowing Ness to submit Nappa. The two kids had reached the top, unseating the long-time champions and proved that in a match against monkeys, they were the 'prime apes'. With a Number 1 contender needing to be decided, PK Chu would take several weeks off, but knowing they should not become rusty, would decide to have a warm up match for VGCW's annual Christmas show, against some old not-fully-settled business; Groose and his two bully friends. It seemed like a poor choice, as the bullies would spend the first half of the match beating the champions to a pulp, but as the match wore on and PK Chu refused to give in, the bullies would find the tide turning. Groose would again intefere repeatedly to the point to ejection, but this time PK Chu would be prepared, saving one last bit of fuel to mount their final assault, Red finally pinning the Heavy with a Giga Impact, avenging PK Chu's past loss and finally putting the bullies in their place, Christmas Story style. As great a gift that was, Red would gain an even greater one later that Night; both members of PK Chu would enter that Night's Royal Rumble, this time a few dozen numbers apart, and while Ness would be eliminated early, Red would enter at #38 and win, granting him a title shot against Scorpion just like his partner Ness had gained the last season. With this great victories passing into the old year, PK Chu would face the one that counted in their first match (and title defense) of 2015, against familiar faces; Barret & Flint. The two contenders would have strong, albeit relatively benign words for the young champions, declaring that 'real men' deserved to be on top of the mountain instead of 'boys' like them. PK Chu would hear the challenge and answer it with cold hard fact; PK Chu had beaten the two men before, and they would do so again, dominating the match with well-handled teamwork and making the 'real men' look real bad on route to their first title defense. With PK Chu's star shining so brightly, and with Red poised to potentially become the first Triple Crown champion in VGCW history, the sky seems the limit for PK Chu, and beyond. Sadly, it was revealed that Ness was released from the company. Ultimately ending the team, leaving Red all alone again. Tag Team Record